


Good Bye

by TheMaraudersGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaraudersGirl/pseuds/TheMaraudersGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going into hiding, James decides that he needs to write letters to his friends, in case something should happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Padfoot

Padfoot,

You know why you're reading this, so I won't bother myself to write the reason. I really don't know what to say honestly. I just hope that everyone else is okay. You were always my best mate. As much as I loved Remus and Peter, you were always like the brother I never had. Although I guess we did adopt you, so you are the brother I picked for myself. You were always there for me and it makes me upset that I can't continue to be there for you. I wish I could, clearly, especially since it seems like this is going to get worse before it gets better.

Alright, then, Sirius, I have a few requests for you. Please look after Lily and Harry for me. They'll need you now more than ever because for Harry you'll be the closest thing to a father he has now. We both know how Lily will try to be strong for everyone, but please be there for her; she'll need you as much as you'll need her. I know that you know that, but I just need to write it down that way I feel like I'm doing something for them, even now. Wow, mate, this is hard to write, a lot more than I thought it would be. I would also like you to keep an eye on Peter and Remus. I don't think so much about myself that I think that they'll be as broken as Lily, but they will need you and you'll need them. So, please, be there for each other, like we always have been. Don't let these past ten years of friendship die.

I know that a Death Eater probably got me, and I'm mostly okay with that because at least I went down fighting. That's all that I can ask for I suppose, but I do hope that I made some difference in my life. I know that my family, you, Remus, and Peter included, will be hurting, but I hope that hurt doesn't lead to stupidity. I don't mean this rudely, mate, but please promise me something else. Don't do anything stupid like going out and looking for Death Eaters to punish because I know that won't end well. I only ask this because I know that I would want to do the same because you are my brother. I know how I would feel if these roles were reversed, and I know that I would want nothing more than to get my hands on who ever did you in. So, I'm making it my last request to you, please be rational, Sirius. Our friends don't need another funeral to attend. 

I really don't know what else to say, Padfoot, besides thank you. Thanks for always having my back and being my friend. Thanks for all the laughs and all of the mischief making. I'll never forget any of those days; they were some of the happiest of my life. I only hope that you get to live until the War is over, so that you can have a chance at happiness again. I hope that I don't see you for a very long time, Sirius.

Good-bye Brother,

Prongs


	2. Lily Dearest

Dearest Lily,

I hope that you never need to read this because I don't ever want you to be without me. I hope that you know how much I love you. You are my world and stars. Lily, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I truly mean that. My life would not have been the same if you hadn't been in it. Lily, love, I know that you will be a great mother as Harry get older because you are such a great mother now. I wish that I could see him grow up and I wish that I could grow old with you. I know that you will miss me, as I would miss you, but you must be strong.  


Lily Flower, there a few things I beg you to do for me. I know I asked you to be strong, but remember that being strong does not mean isolating yourself from everyone. Please know that Sirius, Remus, and Peter will always be there for you even if you don't ask. They know that you are going to try to be strong and they may not know what to do, but Lily, please, let them in. Let them know that you are hurting and need a break, let them take Harry and babysit so that you can have a few minutes to yourself. They did this while I was with you, and they will do it even now because they love you. They will try and smother you with love and trying to take the burden off of your shoulders, let them. They are our friends and they won't know how to deal with this either. Please stay together; please stay a family.  


I know it seems that I'm asking a lot from you, I know that, but please try. I ask two more things of you, love. Please be careful. I know you won't leave the Order because you want to make the world a better place, and I hope you do, for you and for Harry. You are such a great fighter, and you know it. Don't let it go to your head; please be careful, love. I would hate to see you again before a long lifetime has passed for you. I also ask you, my last favor, to please tell Harry about me; make sure he knows that I loved him, and that I miss him terribly. I wish I could have gotten to know him better. Please let him know that I am so sorry for leaving, but I had to to make sure that he was safe in the future.  


I have so much more to tell you, my lovely Lily, but there are not enough pages in the world for all I have to say. I remember the first time I saw you, on the train to Hogwarts first year. You looked beautiful even then, but I didn't realize that was what I thought until I was older. I wish I would have known earlier so that I could have spent more time with you. I wish that I had more time with you. I'm trying to be reasonable because though I hope you never read this I know that you probably will. Lily, my Lily, please know how much I love you and always have and always will. This is my promise that death cannot take away.

I love you my beautiful wife, love of my life,

James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters


	3. Dear Wormtail

Wormtail,  


I hope you are reading this, because then at least you got away alive, and you were probably on your way to warn us. Thanks, mate, I know you did everything you could to keep Lily, Harry, and me safe. Please, don’t beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault, you did all you could. I just wanted to thank you for being our Secret Keeper; it took a lot of courage, something you never thought you had, but you do have a lot of courage, Peter. Merlin, I hope you are reading this if I’m gone. I couldn't handle it if you died trying to protect my family. If you are reading this I know that you probably rather wouldn't be since people will be saying a lot of things against you, but don’t listen to them, mate. I believe you did everything you could have to keep us and yourself safe. I would never think any less of you for still being alive.  


I know this will be terrible of me to ask, Peter, since you have already done so much for us, but please make sure that Lily and Harry are alright after I’m gone. Lily will really appreciate the gesture and the company. I know that it might be hard for her at first, but I promise that she still loves you; she’s just hurting and will eventually come around, besides Harry loves to play with you, and we both know if he sees you he won’t let you leave until you've thoroughly tired him out.  


As for Sirius and Remus, we both know that there is tension there because of this situation. Remus never knew that you were the Secret Keeper; he thought it was Sirius. So, please help them to get past this, for the sake of our friendship. We've all been fiends for a very long time, don't let my death break that friendship. You will all need each other more now than you think because I have the feeling that things will get harder before they get better. Don't let them hate each other, Wormtail.  


I guess the only thing left to say is thank you. You are a great friend, and I hope you realize how much your friendship means to me. I am so glad we meet on the train to Hogwarts our first year. I’m sure things would be different if we hadn't. I hope that you realize that you were just as much a part of us as we were a part of you. It has been an honor to be your friend, Wormtail, truly it has. I know that people might try to tell you that you weren't a true friend, since you are still alive and I’m not, but don’t believe them, mate, not for one second. You are just as much a Marauder as the rest of us, and that means that beyond all else that you are my friend and part of my family. Never forget that, Peter. You are as brave as any of us, you proved that by being our Secret Keeper, now use that bravery for the rest of the War and the rest of your life and you will be fine. 

Good-Bye,  
Prongs


	4. Dear Moony

Dear Moony,  


This is the last page for us, and I’m sorry. I know that you feel that you haven’t been trusted. I just want you to know that I have always trusted you, and I wish I could have done more to ease the tension between you and Padfoot. I am truly very sorry for that, and I hope you can forgive me. It made me a terrible friend, but I promise you that I have always held you with the highest regard.  


I know what Dumbledore has had you doing for the Order. Please be safe, mate. I know that you are the only one who can do it, for obvious reasons, but please stay safe. Do not let them push you around or let them put you in a worse situation; only take on what you know you can handle. Do not let the Order push you around. You are not disposable, Remus, so do not let them treat you like you are. You are worth more than most of them realize.  


Remus, I know what I am about to ask you will be difficult, but I have to ask anyway. Please try to forgive Sirius. He was not our Secret Keeper; we switched Keepers to Peter at Sirius’s request. Padfoot reckoned that Voldemort would come after him first, since he was the obvious choice, so Sirius was try to protect everyone. I know that no matter what forgiving Sirius will be hard, but I beg you to please try.  


Moony, growing up with you taught me so much. Not just with school, but with life as well. You truly brought out the best of our group. You always devalued yourself, but you were what held all of us together. I know you think that Sirius and I would have been friends regardless, and you are probably right, but you brought all four of us together. You always pushed us to be better, whether it was school or fun, and because of that you helped to make each one of us who we are today. So please, stop discounting yourself, and do not let others discount you either.  


It is hard to believe that this is the end for us, Moony. We have been through so much together, and I just want to thank you for being my friend for all of these years. Your friendship means the world to me and to Lily as well. If you can, please check on her every now and again. I know that she will be fine, but please make sure she knows she is not alone in this.  


There is one more thing, Remus. I’ve left some gold to you. I know you say that you do not need it, but I know better. Times are tough for everyone, and this is not pity. This is me making sure that one of my brothers is safe and has a good place to live and food to eat. You are my brother Remus, just as much as Peter and Sirius. So, I will do what I can to make sure that all of my family is taken care of. I suppose that this is it, Moony. I do not know what else to say besides thanks. Thanks for all of the wonderful time and thanks for your friendship.  


Good Bye,  


James

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or any part of the Harry Potter Universe


End file.
